thelegendofsunknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Grisia Sun
Grisia Sun (格里西亞·太陽, Gélǐxīyà tàiyáng) is the 38th generation Sun Knight, and 21st generation Demon King.V01, PrologueV07, C10 He is the captain of the 38th generation Sun Knight Platoon, and leader of the 38th generation of the Twelve Holy Knights. His vice-captain is Adair.V02, C01 He has been speculated by the public to be the incarnation of the God of Light himself. Attributes Grisia originally had golden hair, but it faded to white upon resurrecting Lesus Judgement; he casts Holy Light upon it to make it appear gold thereafter.V01, C01V05, C06 He was rendered completely blind after resurrecting Elmairy Leaf; his eyes are bright blue, and did not fade after becoming blind.V03, C07 His fair skin tans very easily, and he must apply “skin-lightening” lotions on a regular basis. However, for unknown reasons, he is almost always interrupted while applying the lotion.V01, C02 He experiments with various recipes, his most effective being the following: “Mix soured milk with 10 drops of lemon juice, the extract of 30 roses, the extract of 10 stalks of lavender, and a small amount of gluten-free flour from the plains of Skartalax. Apply, then steam for one hour.”V08, Epilogue Grisia has a major sweet tooth, his favorite flavor being blueberry, and suffers from low blood sugar.V02, C01 When eating regular meals, his favorite seasoning is cilantro and he refuses to eat wormwood because it has ‘worm’ in its name.V01, C06V03, C03 However, when he’s stressed, he loses his appetite completely.V06, C03V06, C04 Grisia lives a strictly frugal lifestyle, and is constantly on the lookout for ways to save money. He is also mathematically gifted, and can effortlessly solve complex equations in his head.V02, C02 He is an excellent actor, as shown by his success as the Sun Knight and his flawless impersonation of Roland while wearing Dragon Saint Brigandine.V05, C03 He has photographic memory, which allows him to memorize things that he’s only seen or heard once- however, he is terrible with names, and often addresses others with absurd nicknames instead.V03, C05 Occasionally, he forgets important (albeit devastating) events, such as his adoption by Scarlet and his removal from her care, which has been since diagnosed by the Pope as post-traumatic stress disorder.V05, C10 History Early Life Grisia never knew his birth parents and grew up in an orphanage in Leaf Bud City. He was later adopted by the lich Scarlet, who was posing as a noblewoman. However, when he was 10, Scarlet left Grisia alone for a period of time, during which he participated in the Sun Knight selections and was chosen by Neo Sun to be his student.V05, C09 Shortly after he’d been selected as the Sun Knight-in-training, Grisia met Charlotte and befriended her.V06, C09 After Scarlet returned, she clashed with Neo over Grisia, resulting in her defeat and temporary destruction. Traumatized, Grisia remembered nothing of Charlotte or his time spent with Scarlet, and believed Neo to be his first and only guardian. At 11, Grisia officially met his best friend, Lesus Judgement, the first time he entered the Judgement Complex, on the same day Lesus participated in his first interrogation. However, they had briefly interacted during the selections, as well. A little less than 2 years after being selected, Grisia befriended Ecilan Ice, who taught him how to use ice magic."Sweet Smile" This saved his life when Grisia, at 13, was brought to the Forest of the Concealed Moon by Neo and froze a horde of undead creatures that had been chasing him."Making A Mistake" At some point during his training, he was introduced to the lich Pink by his teacher, clashing with Chikus Blaze in the process. Grisia rescued Chikus from Pink, befriending him and earning his loyalty."Truth with Cover" Knighthood At 18, he met his soon-to-be platoon members, including Adair, who would later become his vice-captain.V02, Prologue Abilities & Weaponry Grisia possesses incredibly powerful magic, and can cast a variety of spells, including: * Bone PrisonV01, C05 * Holy Blessing * Light Shield * ResurrectionV01, Shared Rule #1 * Spell of Paralysis * Wings of God * Shield of Earth * Ice Wall He can also cast spells without reciting incantations, which is a rare ability, even among professional mages. His first conscious use of magic occurred when he was roughly 12 years old, after watching a group of mages do battle.V01, C04"You May Only Use a Sword, Unless No One Sees You" Grisia was born with a rare skill that allows him to sense elements, although this ability was dulled after he became the Sun Knight.V01, C08 He uses this ‘sixth sense’ in place of his sight, although he becomes unbalanced when he focuses solely on this sense.V03, C10V06, C04 Grisia can condense his Holy Light into rose-patterned beads, which can be used to heal wounds when crushed.V02, C06 Alternatively, he can use his condensed Holy Light to write messages in midair.V03, C04 Grisia is also capable of wielding the Divine Sun Sword, having inherited it from Neo when he was formally knighted. However, he is an inept swordsman, and cannot utilize the full strength of the Divine Sun Sword.V01, C05 Instead, he uses it to supplement his magic.V03, C06 Despite this, he is stronger than he looks, and occasionally displays surprising physical abilities, such as running great distances in a short amount of time, or lifting another person effortlessly.V04, C01V05, C05 Grisia has a phenomenally high pain threshold.V06, C10 Trivia * Grisia excels in making apple wine. * He has been voted #1 on the “Sunshine Beautiful Men” poll multiple times. * Because Grisia uses lavender as a base for his lotion, he always smells faintly of lavender.V04, C10 Gallery Novel v.2 Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Volume 1 Cover (Second Edition) - JU Volume 4 Illustration - Grisia.png|Volume 4 Illustration - Ya Sha Illustration (Grisia Sun II).jpg|Manga Volume 2 Illustration - Cat Cross Illustration (Grisia Sun).jpg|Grisia Sun - Cat Cross Illustration (Black & White) - Grisia Sun.jpg|Manga Volume 2 Illustration (Black & White) - Cat Cross Illustration (Color) - Grisia Sun.jpg|Manga Volume 2 Illustration (Color) - Cat Cross The Legend of Sun Knight Novel Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 Cover - Ya Sha Mobile Game Illustration (Demon King).jpg|Mobile Game Illustration (Demon King) Concept Art (Grisia Sun).jpg|Concept Art - Cat Cross Volume 3 Illustration.png|Volume 3 Illustration (far right) - ASH References Category:Characters Category:Church of the God of Light Category:Twelve Holy Knights zh:格里西亞·太陽